Life After the War
by PaSaSiOn
Summary: This story will follow the lives of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as they recover from the war. It dosen't completely follow DH. Fred is not dead ,but other than that it is basically the same. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the common room letting the fact that Voldemort was dead, and he was alive, sink into every fiber of his being. Now he could finally have a real life. Not one that focused on what he had to do for the wizarding world. He was free to live and love Ginny. That is if she would forgive him.

Ginny. The thought that had gotten him through so many nights while he, Ron, and Hermione were on the run. Harry heard the common room door open. He turned his head every so slightly to see who it was.. It was the love of his life.

Harry slowly got to his feet and walked toward her. He expected her famous wrath to engulf him, but Ginny did nothing as he came closer and closer to her.

"Harry I have something I want to say, and I don't want you to interrupt. You were gone for almost an entire year, and I never stopped thinking about you. Were you safe, alive, even concerned about me? Then I realized that you only broke it off with me to protect me. I didn't need you to, but I understand why. And then tonight when Hagrid walked up with you in his arms, I felt as if my world was over. The pain……it was just unbearable. Harry it put life into perspective for me. You may not always be here to be my source of hope and comfort, but I want to enjoy the time we have. I just want you to know that if you can look past the break up so can I. I love you with all my heart, and I what to know if you still love me?" Ginny said, not allowing Harry to interrupt at all.

" Ginny I do love you with all my heart. Not one day went by while I was gone that you weren't on my mind. You kept me going when I thought I would surely die. The world can thank you for the defeat of that bastard. Without you I wouldn't have got through half of it. Gin, I'm completely yours. I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't tell you just yet what happened in the Forbidden Forest, but I promise in time I will. You'll just have to trust me. I'm not ready to relive it again."

"Harry take all the time you need. I'll always be here. I love you Harry James Potter!"

"And I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Harry said leaning down to place a kiss on his loves lips. To his utter joy she returned his kiss eagerly, without hesitation. He was about to slip his tongue out to grace her bottom lip, but he was interrupted by an irritated Ronald Weasley.

"Oi!!! What do the two of you think you are doing? Harry get your hands off my baby sister!" Ron yelled taking a threatening step toward Harry.

"Ron. I suggest you step back. I have been seperated from Harry for almost a year. I love him with everything I am, and if you so much as touch him I will send a stnner at you so strong you won't wake up for a month. Do you understand me? Furthermore, I may very well be you 'baby sister', but it is my life and I will do with it what I see fit!" Ginny said with as much venom as she could muster. She just got Harry back. She'd be damned if some overprotective brother was taking him away.

"Of course......."Ron said a little too high pitched"whatever you say. Just keep it to a minimum. Mum isn't going to be happy when and if she walks in on the two of you snogging."Ron turned and headed for the girls' dorms.

"Ron where are you of to? The guy dorms are the other way. Have you seriously been gone that long?" Harry asked it shock.

Ron turned arond sheepishly. The famous Weasley blush creepings its way onto his features. "No, I haven't forgot. Um.... 'Mione asked me to stay with her tonight. Don't even start either of you, I'll get enough of that from the twins. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight" Ron turned, and hurridly ran up the dormitory stairs.

Harry looked over at Ginny and smirked. He wordlessly motioned her toward the guy dorms,and she willing followed. There was no way in hell she was leaving him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the guy dorms. Both were a bit nervous. They had been separated from each other for so long that they had forgotten how to interact with one anther.

Once in the room Harry looked at Ginny and blushed, seemingly looking for the right words to say. "Um……… Gin' do you mind if I take a quick shower before we go to bed. I feel disgusting?"

"I don't mind at all Harry. In fact, I am going to run to the girl dorms and do the same. Don't look at me that way. I'll be back. I promise it. Okay?"

"Alright I see you back in here in a few minutes k'?" Harry asked, getting his bathroom essentials out. Ginny nodded and made her way to the door quickly so she wouldn't be in his way. Harry smiled to himself while getting into the shower. Ginny had taken him back. He just couldn't believe it. After all the painful shit he put her through, she still wanted him. Even when he had caused the deaths of so many innocent people.

The people. All the faces of the deceased flared in his mind. What had he down? He, Harry "bloody" Potter, had basically slaughtered a multitude of the most talented witches and wizards of the day. He had to get out of this place. It was a constant reminder of what had transpired early that very evening. He had even allowed himself to think he could be happy for once. He didn't even deserve to breath the same air as the families of the valiant men and women, who so willing gave their lives in a battle he could have ended long before and actual fight began.

Harry jumped out of the shower, and got dressed quickly. It he wanted to get out without letting Ginny see him, he had to hurry. She would be back any minute. He walked out into the dorm room to find her already sitting on the foot of his four poster bed.

"Don't even think about it mister. I know you better than you think. As soon as I left I figured you would try to run and sulk about things that were and still are completely out of your control." Harry tried to interrupt, but Ginny wouldn't let him. "No, Harry. Listen to me, and you listen good. The deaths of all those brave men and women was not and never will be your fault. Each and everyone of them new the danger they faced when they agreed to fight for what they believed was right. The Wizarding World suffered a great loss today, but we will recover and prosper, eventually. Please, I just got you back don't run away from me now. And please for the love of Merlin don't recede into you head and hold all you feelings in. I'm here for you, and the only way any of this will get any better is if you talk about it."

Harry stared at Ginny for awhile. For once he would listen to the beautiful woman in front of him. He was going to be in a good deal of pain for awhile, but he trusted her to help him through it.


End file.
